In case of fire in the buildings and many other places such as cruisers or airplanes, most of the time a large number of victims became unconscious because of the smoke and therefore being burned to death. In fact, the smoke or the poisonous gas built up by the burning are the true causes of those large number of deaths in the fire. Fire-fighting authorities always suggest using a plastic bag or wetted cloth to cover one's head before finding his way out of the fire. However, such practice is quite ineffective and can not help allowing a long enough time for escaping from the fire. It is the objective of this invention to provide a helping means for a person trying to escape from the fire by preventing him from breathing in the smoke or any noxious gas for a considerably long time.